America Swears to Never Again Do This
by AyumiFallassion
Summary: UN Meetings Will NEVER Be The Same Again...  Now with backstories to The List!
1. The List

This was originally a gag list for Nekocon, but I had a bunch of people ask if I could type it up as post it for them to read. My handwriting sucks even when I'm trying. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the UN, or anything that might be mentioned in this. I also do not own the Skippy's List, from which I got a bunch of ideas.

I updated the list, fixed a few errors, and added in a rule that I forgot!

Time to Have Some Fun!

The List

* * *

1. My Title is the United States of America, and not Princess Pocahontas._ (Yes, I was really that drunk that night! And no England, I don't know where the jewelry came from.)_

2. I will stop call-blocking England.  
- And Russia  
- Prussia too  
- And my current Leader

3. During meetings, when Germany yells STOP! it is not an invitation to jump up and yell 'Hammer Time!'

4. I will not ask England if my short-term memory issues come from him.

5. I may not bring gum to meetings unless I have enough for everyone.  
- I may not bring gum even IF I have enough. _(And do you know how much over 300 pieces of gum cost?)_

6. I may not kill Mexico and her girlfriend for bringing fleas into my home last time they 'visited.'

7. I will not argue with Prussia over who's more Awesome while on government time.

8. I will not sing 'Der Guten Tag Hop-Clop' around Germany. _(It was hilarious when Prussia joined in though)_  
- I will not sing anything from the Producers.  
- I will no longer sing.

9. I will not quote Mel Brooks anything.

10. I will not convert the UN building into a zombie-proof shelter.

11. I will not quote Max Brooks or George Romano either.

12. In reference to anything, I will not quote The Dead Parrot skit.

13. I will not ask to see Ukraine's 'Tracks of Land.'

14. The following words and phrases are not to used: Hero, Giant Robots, Kalishnikovs, puppies, Austria's in denial, German marriage laws, (_involving animals!_) aliens, Melting Pot, Atlantis, Captain America, Dead Fantasy, tomatoes, Pirates, or any references to squid.

15. I will not try to kill Estonia by making him divide by zero.

16. I am to wear my proper uniform and not a Captain America costume.

17. I will not sing 'If you Were Gay,' in reference to the Italy Brothers, Germany, and Spain.  
- I will not sing anything from Avenue Q.  
- I will not sing.

18. I will attempt to not antagonize France anymore.

19. I will not tell 300 jokes around Greece.

20. I will not ask India for a few Rupees so I can go and save Princess Zelda.

21. I will not bring in a pig with cardboard wings and yell 'Swine Flu!'

22. For my own health, I will not tell Hungary to go and 'Whip me up something tasty in the kitchen.'

23. I will not ask Sweden about IKEA.

24. I will not tell Italy that 'I beat you like a red-headed step-child during WWII!' Germany tends to hurt me for that. _(I'm telling you, it was the 60s, I've been clean since!)_

25. I am not authorized to change national policy in Eastern Europe.

26. I cannot trade my Leader to the Russians. Putin's not much of a better choice.

27. 'I'm drunk' is a bad answer to any question.

28. I should not tell Sealand to threaten suicide with pop-rocks and Coke just to get attention.

29. No, the pants are not optional.

30. Canada is not a ninja, we just keep losing track up him.

31. Do not convince France to attempt to shave with fire again. Ever.

32. Must not get Russia a subscription to gay porn.

33. Will not say 'Is this Crap Flammable?' just to empty the room.

34. Must not attempt to communicate using only Lady Gaga lyrics.  
- Once again, I may not sing.

35. I will never wear that hat again.

36. I will not put decaf in Turkey's coffee.

37. I will not ask China if 'he so horny, he rlove me rlooong time!'

38. I will not quote Saturday Night Live.  
- No China, you do not look like Mrs. Obama.

39. I will not threaten to boom Russia for flirting with Canada.  
- Or Prussia.  
- Yes Bro, they were flirting in their own psychopathic ways.  
- France back off, I have no reasons to NOT bomb you!

40. Claymore mines are not filled with yummy candy, and I should not have told Sealand that they are._ (I promise, his hand's growing back already!)_

41. I will not ask Israel how he feels about a German Pope.

42. I will not tell Polok joke in front of Lithuania.  
- Even is Poland doesn't get it.

43. I will not attempt to beat Japan at any of his games.  
- I will also not ask if he was high when he allowed Final Fantasy 14 to be released.

44. I will not tell Chuck Norris jokes.

45. I will not ask German about Italy's sleeping habits.

46. I will not ask Switzerland for yummy chocolate.

47. I will compliment Liechtenstein. I will NOT do so in front of her brother.

48. I will not ask England if he's ever met the Goblin King Jareth.

- Wait, what do you mean, he married the Williams girl?

49. I will stop begging Japan for tickets to a Gackt concert.  
- Gackt is too awesome to sing it at a UN meeting!

50. I am not the Emperor of anything.

51. Crucifixes do not ward of Transylvania, and I should not test this.

52. Ireland is not after 'me frosted Lucky Charms.'

53. When it's my turn to speak, my speeches will not start with, 'I recently had an experience I just HAD to tell you about...'

54. I will apologize if my Leader does anything to piss off the world again.  
- Once again England, I sorry about the whole Churchill thing.

55. I will not fight with England over who owns Hugh Laurie.

56. I will not look behind Germany and yell 'Hi General Patton!' just to see him squeal like a girl and duck underneath the table.

57. I will not watch Schindler's List around Germany or Prussia. (Even if Liam Neeson Rox!)

58. Despite how much it freaks Russia out, I will not make kissy faces at Belarus.  
- Even if she thinks it's kinda funny.

59. Canada is not my hat and I should not try to make it so.

60. And in conclusion, if the thought of something makes me giggle for longer than 15 seconds, I am to assume I am not allowed to do it.


	2. Items 1 through 2

This was originally a gag list for Nekocon, but I had a bunch of people ask if I could type it up as post it for them to read. My handwriting sucks even when I'm trying. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the UN, or anythin that might be mentioned in this. I also do not own the Skippy's List, from which I got a bunch of ideas.

Time to Have Some Fun!

The List

* * *

**1. My Title is the United States of America, and not Princess Pocahontas. (_Yes, I was really that drunk that night! And no England, I don't know where the jewelry came from_.)**

The young man groaned in agony as he came to, his head pounding. It had been one of those nights, when a bunch of allies/friends came to visit. After fifty shots of tequila, fifteen Jagerbombs, a bottle of Amaretto, and three things of Sake later, America had managed to get drunk enough to forget his own name.

_'I hope that didn't come back to bite me,'_ he thought, slowly levering up, only to groan and slap a hand over his eyes. "My brain feels like a raisin!" he moaned, hiding his eyes from the sun. The brief glance around the living room had revealed England passed out on the couch, cradling a bottle of Whiskey, China in a knot in the corner, Prussia cuddling with Canada, and Japan missing. The small Asian Nation had been the only one to not get completely wasted last night. A small, shriveled part of his brain allowed him to wonder where the man had gone.

"So you are awake, Pocahontasu-Hime."

America craned his head back on the couch arm, looking blearily at the smaller man. The almond-eyed man was carrying a tray of food, rice and soup and what looked like eggs. The very thought of food made him feel sick though. "Good morning ta you too," he groaned. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to process the rest of the world around him. "how long have you been u- wait, what did you call me?"

He wasn't smiling outright, but the man's eyes crinkled in a way that after being friends with him for so many years, America could tell that he was laughing his ass off. "It is what you called yourself last night, Hime."

"When did I call-" He stopped as he rand his hand through his hair, pulling out a delicate hair accessory made of feathers, clay beads, and carved bone. He raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't this being kept in Jamestown...?" He raised an eyebrow at Kiku. The Jap was openly smiling at this point. "Ok, this better be one of your weird jokes, or I swear-"

"Hey, the Princess is awake!" Prussia chirped as he rolled over, smirking even as he shielded his eyes with his arm. Canada smiled against him, his eyes still closed.

America groaned as he cradled the heirloom of his country. "Any chance we could NOT tell the rest of the World about this?" he asked, a hair short of pleading.

"are you kidding brother? england and china already put the videos up on youtube."

"Videos?"

**2. I will stop call-blocking England.**

**- And Russia**

**- Prussia too**

**- And my current Leader**

"You have: 8 new Messages. First Voice Message:

_"America, pick up, you bloody-"_** Beep!**

Message erased. Next Message.

_"Pick up! I know this is the right nu-"_** Beep! **

Message erased. Next Message.

_"America, it is Russia, mine Leader aske-"_** Beep!**

Message erased. Next Message.

_"Yo, it's Pr-" _**Beep!**

Message erased. Next Message.

_"For the sake of Change in our great co-"_ **Beep!**

Message erased. Next Message.

_"YOU BLOODY WANKER! PICK UP BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AN-"_ **Beep!**

Message erased. Next Message.

_"Kolkolkolkolkolkolko-"_ **Beep!**

Message erased. Next Message.

_"I'm right outside, wanker."_

End of new messages."

"Crap! Time to hide!"


	3. Items 3 through 6

Once again, time for another round of insanity!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything that is mentioned in this list. I also do not own the Skippy's List, from which I DID draw a lot of inspiration.

The List

* * *

**3. During meetings, when Germany yells STOP! it is not an invitation to jump up and yell 'Hammer Time!'**

Once again, the meeting had turned into a madhouse. Greece was a step short of actually throwing a punch at Turkey, England and France were trying to strangle each other, or at least England actually had his hands wrapped around the other man's neck, Switzerland was yelling at Italy for trespassing on his land again while trying to get to Germany's, and Romano just screaming at everyone.

Germany gritted his teeth, trying to keep from snapping, only to break when Italy started crying. "Shut up! Everyone, Stop!"

And in the sudden quiet, the yell of "Hammer Time!" was that much louder. At once, everyone turned to stare at America, who was posing on top of his table. England covered his eyes. "Bloody Wanker…"

**4. I will not ask England if my short-term memory issues come from him.**

"How could you forget that the meeting was today? I told you last night!"

"My mind was on other things!" America scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Besides, it's not like you've never forgotten things before. What about that party a few years back? Or every time you were late to visit during the 1700s?"

England turned his nose up into the air, ignoring the slight blush that spread over his cheeks. Before he could retort though, America's eyebrow's came down. "Hey, do I get my short-term memory issues from you? 'Cause I remember you dropping me on my head as a colony a few times..."

"DIE!"

**5. I may not bring gum to meetings unless I have enough for everyone.**

**- I may not bring gum even IF I have enough. _(And do you know how much over 300 pieces of gum cost?_)**

Germany scowled as America chewed, the sound of wet smacking gum grating at his last nerve. The scent of overly-sugared pineapple was disgusting, and he gritted his teeth. "America," he started lowly, "I thought we said no more gum at meetings," he growled.

The American grinned as he tucked the wad in his cheek. "You guys said no more unless I have enough for everyone. Besides, it's MagesticPineapple, it's just awesome. And," he pulled an orange bag over the chair and dropped it on the table, "I bought enough for everyone!"

Austria frowned as he stood. "This is unprofessional. Who said you could bring that in here?"

"But I want so gum! Veeeee..."

Germany shook his head. "No, no gum, even IF you have enough for everyone!"

"Ah man, I had to smuggle this in. England's still knocked out in the closet to get this in..."

**6. I may not kill Mexico and her girlfriend for bringing fleas into my home last time they 'visited.'**

America sighed as he reclined against the couch, running his hands through his blond hair. Mexico had just left a few minutes ago, the newest fence-jumper trailing behind her. He didn't care as much as the rest of the government about illegals, but for the sake of his own sanity, he tended to help those that Mexico brought to him become proper citizens. This last one was far from being a looker, and actually was very combative, but he still helped to get the paperwork through. She still looked like Bobby Hill though...

"america?"

His head popped up, nails running through his hair. "In here Canada!" he chirped, lurching back up so at least he was vertical. He smiled at his brother as the quiet Nation entered the living room. "What's up? You here for something?"

"did you see kumajirou anywhere?"

He scratched at his scalp as he shook his head. "No, but I doubt he's down here, he couldn't survive the heat of Texas. I'll keep an eye out though," he assured, absently scratching again. Something tiny and black popped in and out of his sight before he could even register it.

"...what's wrong? you've been scratching a lot recently."

The Northern brother shook his head as he scratched at his temples. "I don't know, I've been kinda itchy since Mexico and her latest jumper left," he offered, digging his nails intot he skin at the back of his neck.

Curious, the Southern brother leaned in, wondering if his brother had developed dandruff again. He kinda hoped he had, the last time it had happened had been accompanied by mellow-dramatic wailings of 'Don't Look at Me! I'm a Monster!' and the Nation had been subdued until it had cleared up. Instead, as he combed through hair the color of a wheat field, black specks jumped out, landing all over his hand. Recoiling, he shook them off, grabbing one real quick. "america! you have fleas!"

"WHAT! I thought we couldn't get fleas, only animals could!"

"there are a few types that eat human blood."

Eyes went wide, before the man shrieked at pitches that normally only dogs could hear. "I'M GONNA KILL MEXICO!"


	4. Items 7 through 10

Once again, time for another round of insanity!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything that is mentioned in this list. I also do not own the Skippy's List, from which I DID draw a lot of inspiration. For the record, my father thought #10 was a good idea, and he doesn't even know what Hetalia is!

Please Review so I know what you like or needs to be worked on.

The List

* * *

**7. I will not argue with Prussia over who's more Awesome while on government time.**

"No one's more awesome than Prussia!"

America smirked as he tossed his head. England blinked at this motion; was California starting to affect the Nation's brain? It had happened before during the Hippie phase...

"Girly-man, you just WISH you were as Awesome as me! You're lucky that Germany took you in, at least I still have a Country to my name!" Good God, the limpness of his wrists while he gestured at the albino. What was happening here?

Prussia fumed. "First off, Albinos are not put on this Earth to make life easy for anyone!"

"I'll say."

"And secondly, I have to defend my Honor here!"

"What honor?"

"Shut up. Anyway, I challenge you," he posed rakishly. "To a Walk-Off!"

America scoffed, flapping a limp wrist at the Germanic Nation, ignoring the squeaks leaking from England's throat. "Fine, we can use the cafeteria, it has a stage there. Shall we use the high-heels, or the sparkly shirt?"

England just stood there frozen as the pair wandered off, America singing something chirpy and in Japanese. The nearby Japan blushed slightly as he caught the lyrics, and England zeroed in on him. "Japan, what is he saying?"

The Asian flushed anew, but ducked his head as he translated, monotoned. "Would it be alright, to love you within this gyrating evening? Just like this, Harder, Faster-"

He was cut off by the animal scream of terror that ripped from the throat of the now-broken England.

**_Later, behind the UN Building and after the dressing-down from Germany:_**

The pair were smirking their heads off as they high-fived. "That was AWESOME! Worked better than I thought it would!"

"That singing at the end was a nice touch too! I think we really and truly broke him!"

"Prussia, you're ok in my books. We are both Awesome beyond words!"

**8. I will not sing 'Der Guten Tag Hop-Clop' around Germany. _(It was hilarious when Prussia joined in though)_**  
**- I will not sing anything from the Producers.**  
**- I will no longer sing.**

America had that grin. The one that said something bad was about to happen. As the last of the Nations filed in, his eyes lit up with an unholy gleam, and he jumped up on top of the table, throwing his jacket off to reveal, lederhosen. He pointed, "Romano, hit the music!" The little Italian grinned evilly as he pulled up a boom box, muttering about 'take this, potato-sucking bastard!'

Germany's eye starting twitching as America chanted in German, then starting dancing! Laughing his silver-ass off, Prussia jumped up on the table, joining him in the clapping sequence. Luckily, America struck out to the side instead of hitting anyone in the face. Grinning, they turned to the Blond Nation. "Join us Germany! We need three people for this next part!" America chirped.

"No. Way. Ever."

"Fine. Sealand, how 'bout you?"

"But I don't know the steps America!"

"It's a Nazi Hoe-Down, it's not that hard."

"YOU TWO!"

**9. I will not quote Mel Brooks anything.**

"America, any chance you could wear something with a little taste?"

The northern Nation frowned as he looked down at his outfit. He was in blue jeans, skull-print Chucks, and a black shirt with a green alien printed on it. Not to mention the ever-present bomber jacket. He frowned mentally as he turned to the jacket. The inner lining was starting to disintegrate, and the leather was ripped in areas. He'll have to try and find a replacement soon. "There's nothing wrong with this."

"It's cheap."

"Oh come on, I remember what you used to wear when you found me!" And too England's horror, he started to sing, _"We're men, We're Men in Tights! _

_We roam around the forest looking for fights!"_

"You wanker! That was France, not me!"

"You wish, I remember the tights, you wore them too. Although granted," he conceded, "not for as long as France did."

**10. I will not convert the UN building into a zombie-proof shelter.**

It was little Seychelles who told England what was happening. It was her who warned them that they were about to be trapped within the UN building. It was Austria who found the reason as to why though.

"America! What the HELL are you doing?"

Prussia raised a white eyebrow as he thumbed through the book Austria had found. "I think he's gone nuts, I mean look at this book!" he offered, showing it to the bushy-browed blonde.

The Brit raised an eyebrow at the titled. "The Zombie Survival Guide? America, why do you read this crap?"

The younger Nation was wide-eyed as he carted a load of fertilizer in, setting it next to a few dozen other bags next to the elevator. There was also an acres' worth of seeds there as well, ready to be taken up to the roof. "It's not crap! Look in the back, I remember the incident in California from 1994. This shit is the real deal! And since we spend most of our time here anyway, I'm converting the building into a zombie-proof shelter for when the Solanum virus destroys all of humanity."

England tried to slow the younger Nation as Prussia flipped through the book, France reading over his shoulder. Both Nations were rather quiet as they read. "America, snap out of it! There's no such thing as Zombies! This is fiction," he barked, waving his hand at the book in Prussia's hand.

"Ah, actually, I remember this incident," Prussia offered, pointing at the entry from 850 A.D. "I was one of the knights who helped to purify the province around the castle." He shrugged. "We always thought they were possessed by demons."

"And I remember this one!" France exclaimed, pointing at the 1807 A.D. example. "I was not there, but I heard the reports from afterwards."

"Oh bugger you!" England snapped, snatching the book from numb fingers. "You are just doing this to mess with him, so bugger off, and stop helping him with his deluded," he trailed off as he glanced down at an entry. It was from 1923 A.D, and his brow furrowed as he read through it. "Is that what happened to..." he shook his head. "That's it, I'm burning this book, and destroying everything you've put up already," he started, only to groan as Prussia and France both strode forward to help America get the gardening supplies to the roof. "Wait! Don't tell me you're, oh Lord," he groaned, missing the book being pulled from his hands and passed around amongst the other Nations. He did notice when the normally stoic Germany paled, and picked up a hammer to start boarding up the windows.


	5. Items 11 through 13

Once again, time for another round of insanity!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything that is mentioned in this list. I also do not own the Skippy's List, from which I DID draw a lot of inspiration.

Please Review so I know what you like or needs to be worked on.

The List

* * *

**11. I will not quote Max Brooks or George Romano either.**

"America, what're you doing with those?"

The younger blonde looked up at England from his seat. 'Those' were a long-bladed spear, and a .22 semi-automatic rifle. The question was, how the Hell did he get those into the meeting to begin with? "The Handbook said that when it comes to weight and reach, these are some of the better weapons for destroying zombie brains. You tore down the enhancements to the building, so I'm not walking around without these!"

Facepalm. "I thought we went over this. Zombies are not real. That was a piece of fiction. Very clever fiction, but a story nonetheless."

"Veee, America, I thought you said you'd get me a gas-powered chainsaw!"

The room shuddered collectively at the thought of Italy with a chainsaw. America shrugged. "I tried, but the guards actually saw that."

**12. In reference to anything, I will not quote The Dead Parrot skit.**

"Why is Prussia part of this council anyway? He was disbanded."

America frowned at Austria. Rather rude. "I could say the same about the more useless Nations in here," he shot, staring the musician down. "Besides, he was disbanded, but his people are still alive. It's only the title that has passed on. Deceased, bereft of life, resting in peace." He was grinning as he got into the swing of things now. "It has battened down the curtains and gone to join the choir invisible. This," he gestured at Prussia, "is a Late, Nation!"

Disgruntled, Prussia just glared. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Sunny grin. "My pleasure!"

**13. I will not ask to see Ukraine's 'Tracks of Land.'**

The elder Soviet giggled as she looked at the vibrant landscape. It was fall, and DC was a vibrant wash of color as the few trees offered up bright red, orange, and yellow leaves. "Amerika, your country iz lovely," she offered, looking back over her shoulder at the younger Nation.

The young man grinned in embarrassment as he looked around at the landscape. DC was always a little sparse when it came to foliage. He rubbed his neck. "An hour to the South, and it's much more gorgeous compared to here. I can take you there someday if you wish," he offered, blue eyes bright as he looked up at the tall woman.

Ukraine smiled brightly, her arms folded under her chest. Unfortunately for her, this only perked her already perky assets, and Nation or not, America was a man. "Maybe some time, I could show you my lands. They are truly beautiful when the snow melts," she said.

America's eyes were pinned to her chest, but he tried to turn away, make it less obvious. He didn't see Russia exiting the UN behind them. "Yeah, I'd love to come to your house, and see your Tracks of Land someday," he muttered, trying to drag his eyes from the magnificent twins.

"I'd love to show you my favorite mountain range as well."

"Yeah I'll bet, mountains yeah..."

"AMERIKA!"

That was enough to snap America away from the heaving bosom of Ukraine, scared stiff as Russia stormed up to him. 'I'm dead.' "Well, one for the road before your brother kills me?" he chirped, before reaching out and giving her a quick grope with a 'honk honk!' Ukraine squealed before America raced off, Russia right of his heels with murder in his eyes.


	6. Items 14 through 17

Once again, time for another round of insanity!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything that is mentioned in this list. I also do not own the Skippy's List, from which I DID draw a lot of inspiration.

Please Review so I know what you like or needs to be worked on.

Also, I'm surprised no one saw the Gackt reference in the other chapter! I thought it was kinda obvious. Oh well.

The List

* * *

**14. The following words and phrases are not to used: Hero, Giant Robots, Kalishnikovs, puppies, Austria's in denial, German marriage laws, _(involving animals!)_ aliens, Melting Pot, Atlantis, Captain America, Dead Fantasy, tomatoes, Pirates, or any references to squid.**

"America, before the meeting starts, we must run over this again."

America groaned as the uptight German pulled The List from his folder. Just because he had a LITTLE more energy than some of the other Nations meant that he had trouble thinking before he acted, or even opened his mouth. As such, Germany had compiled a list of words and phrases he was no longer allowed to use during meetings.

You are not to utter any of the following; Hero, Giant Robots,"

"Hey, I swear that Japan has one hidden in Hokkaido! And I'm gonna find it someday!"

"Shut up. Kalishinikovs,"

"Russia could have just given me one..."

"Puppies,"

"But they were so Cute!"

"Austria's in denial,"

"Hey, look how he dresses! He has to be in the closet."

Gritted teeth. "German. Marriage. Laws,"

Evil grin. "Like you were never happily married to your favorite pooch."

"I swear, if you mention that law ONE MORE TIME, they will never find your body. Aliens,"

"Hey, Tony was Right There!"

"Shut Up. Melting Pot, Atlantis,"

"Ok, hey that was the 60s, I was perpetually high without the benefit of smoking it myself."

"Captain America,"

"Is Awesome!" he trilled.

"...And you wonder why England thought you were gay."

"That was a joke on him. And it was a good one."

"Dead Fantasy,"

"Hey, that was awesome, you have to agree."

"I will admit that it was entertaining and well animated for the work of a novice, but it should have been saved for a better time! Tomatoes,"

"What was wrong with that?"

"You make the Italy Brothers and Spain cry!"

"They shouldn't have been out on the range."

"You Shouldn't Have Been Using Tomatoes For Target Practice!" A deep breath. "Pirates. If you mention those again, England will kill you himself."

"When did England get so lame?"

"When he had to raise a brash little colony who turned into an annoying young Nation! And finally, no references of squid of any kind."

A brash grin. "Not my fault one of his most famous artists was a pervert."

"Japan still can't look you in the eye!"

"Hey, it was good paper!"

"'The History of Tentacle Erotica?' It was well researched, and that is ALL I will give you. Now get in the meeting!"

**15. I will not try to kill Estonia by making him divide by zero.**

"Hey Estonia, can you double check this for me?"

The Scandinavian Nation looked down at the sheet in surprise. It was a long and complicated equation. Two things ran through the man's mind, A) was America helping out the Space program since that SNAFU with the Mars lander, and B) when did America get this smart? Luckily for the Nation, he always had a calculator on him, and as he whipped it from his pocket, his fingers started flying over the keys, left hand double checking his work on a spare sheet of paper. It was awe-inspiring to see him blaze through it, until he stopped, and glared up at the grinning American. "There's a divide by zero in here," he growled, pointing at the offending number.

"Didn't know if you'd see it," the Nation admitted. "You tend to go through these so fast, I thought you'd plow right through it."

"Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't see that?"

America shrugged. "It's not gonna really open a black hole or bring about the end of days," he waved off. Across from the pair, Iceland raised an eyebrow. The man needed to get off the Internet more often. "At most it would have screwed up your calculator," he finished.

"Go. Away."

**16. I am to wear my proper uniform and not a Captain America costume.**

England stopped the younger Nation. "No, you're not joining the conference in that," he said flatly.

America grinned as he hefted the shield. "I thought we were having the meeting of the 31st of October. I thought it appropriate!" he chirped.

He was dressed as Captain America. The older Nation shook his head as he took in the sight of skin-tight spandex. Also, do to the last of lines, it was obvious what the younger Nation was NOT wearing under his costume! "First all, the Rules state that you have to wear your uniform during meetings! And second, you missed Halloween. It's the 5th of November."

"Oh! Well in that case," he reached for something in his shield, only to pull out a Guy Fawkes mask. Pulling the spandex mask off, and grinning as wide as the porcelain one, he held it up to his face. "Penny for the Guy?"

**17. I will not sing 'If you Were Gay,' in reference to the Italy Brothers, Germany, and Spain.**  
**- I will not sing anything from Avenue Q.**  
**- I will not sing.**

It was a little known fact that because America's heritage had become so heavily mixed, that he had become an amazing mimic, especially the voices of his fellow countries. So when France and England heard Italy's little voice during the lunch break coming from America's mouth, they were naturally curious.

"America, that is an amazing talent," France offered as he leaned on the man's shoulder.

The younger Nation grinned as he put his iPod down. "You think that's good? Watch this," he offered as Korea walked in front of them, lunch in hand. The voice that came from the American's throat, was pure Japan! _"Korea-aniki, etchi sh'te kudasai!"_

Korea squealed as he turned his eyes to Japan, who was eating sedately a few feet from him. "Japan! I never thought you'd ask!" he yelled before tackling the younger Asian, forcefully kissing him to the floor.

England gaped. "Did you just-"

"Yep."

"And he's-"

"Oh yeah."

France blinked. "That's impressive. What else can you do?"

A grin. THAT grin. The one from the Hop-Clop incident. "Well," me thumbed his iPod back on. "I don't need a backup choir." Luckily for the sanity of everyone, he was in the middle of a song as he chirped up in Italy's voice. _"I'm Happy, just being with you!"_

Romano. _"High Button Shoes, my Brother Italy."_

Italy again. _"So what does it matter to me, what you do in bed with Spain!"_

Before he could finish, England smacked him over the back of the head. All this did though, was make him toggle forward, hitting another song. America just grinned, jumping to his feet to dance through the crowd. He pointed at Poland. _"There's a girl passing by, no I think that's a guy,"_

Egypt, who glared. _"And a homeless man who only wants to find something to eat. Sorry, can't help you."_

Greece, who was barely awake, uncaring of the cats piling on him. _"We could go to the zoo,"_

Pointing a thumb at himself, he grinned, _"Pick up girls at NYU!"_

That finger was pointing at Holland now. "_We could sit in the park, smoking-"_

The music died, as England hit him over the head with a chair.


	7. Items 18 through 20

Once again, time for another round of insanity!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything that is mentioned in this list. I also do not own the Skippy's List, from which I DID draw a lot of inspiration. I'd also like to thank my friends who helped me greatly with ideas for this. Thanks Prussia, Belarus, Latvia, and Italy! Germany too, but not till later.

Please Review so I know what you like or needs to be worked on.

The List

* * *

**18. I will attempt to not antagonize France anymore.**

Canada frowned as he sidled up to England. In front of them, America was scowling as he and France argued loudly. "what's wrong with America?" he asked softly.

A sigh and a shake of the head. "The perils of owning a mortal pet."

"who'd he lose?"

"Lady."

"Oh not her! she was the sweetest golden retriever ever," Canada offered. "it explains the messages on my phone last night."

"Well Fuck you France! My food is better, my people are nicer, and according to the rest of the world, My People Have Better Sex Than Yours!"

"Oh Bugger, time to break them up," England muttered as he and Canada raced over to pull the two apart, the Brit noting Switzerland reaching for his rifle. Luckily enough, France had done the usual, and given up swiftly.

**19. I will not tell 300 jokes around Greece.**

Greece was dozing on the UN's roof. Not that this was anything new, but it was especially nice now, because even though the extra 'enhancements' to the building had been torn down, England had allowed America to keep the garden. Ok, so he was overruled by the rest of the Nations, but either way, America's Zombie Garden had flourished, including a small grove of fruit trees. It made the roof a lovely place to eat or nap or relax, even during the sticky heat of a DC summer.

He sighed in his sleep, the multitude of cats snuggling closer to him, despite the heat. It was cooler here than it could get back home, but under the boughs of peach, apple, and orange trees, he couldn't have found a better place in DC to conk out for a little while.

Until the sound of footsteps on the gravel roof caught his ear. "Greece! The meeting's about to restart, time to head in!" America chirped shooing a few cats off of the man.

Greece sighed as he stood, walking in step with the young Nation. America grinned after a second. "I heard a good joke, wanna hear it?" When the Medditerranian nodded, America stood up a little taller. "How do you help a grumpy Spartan?" he asked, finger raised. A pause, then, "You change his leather diaper!"

The older man shook his head, petting a cat that was walking along the edge of the roof. "America, that joke was stupid, it was pure madness," he mumbled.

An evil grin. "Madness?" He bellowed. "This Is DC!" he kicked then, "Oh Crap!" StepstumblefallGRAB!

"Sorry about that! I really didn't mean to do that!"

Greece just glared from his upside-down position, dangling from America's grasp on his ankle. "Just, Pull Me Back Up. Now."

**20. I will not ask India for a few Rupees so I can go and save Princess Zelda.**

"India, your currency is the Rupee, right?"

The woman looked up from her desk at the grinning American, who was holding a game in his hand. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Do you have a few I can borrow?"

"Yes, but why?" she asked again, holding out a few coins from her purse.

America grinned as he held them up, standing heroically on the top of her table. "I'm gonna go and save Princess Zelda! Tally Ho!"


	8. Items 21 through 24

Once again, time for another round of insanity!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything that is mentioned in this list. I also do not own the Skippy's List, from which I DID draw a lot of inspiration. I'd also like to thank my friends who helped me greatly with ideas for this. Thanks Prussia, Belarus, Latvia, and Italy! Germany too, but not till later.

Please Review so I know what you like or needs to be worked on.

The List

* * *

**21. I will not bring in a pig with cardboard wings and yell 'Swine Flu!'**

"Sir, are you sure you're allowed to bring those in?"

America grinned as he herded his snuffling cargo into the building. "Tell me, you ever pull the trick with the chickens? You know, number them 1,2,3,5?" when the guard nodded, he gestured to the 'accessories' on the herd. "let's just say that I'm pulling something similar."

~...~...~...~

China sneezed, moaning as he poured fresh tea. The Swine Flu, or H1N1 as it was being called now, was ravaging his people, and while only a few had died from it, the fact that such a large number were sick was making him miserable.

A soft snuffling caught his ear. Curious despite himself, he looked around, only to yelp at the equally curious face of the large pink pig. The number 4 was written on its forehead, and a pair of cardboard wings were strapped to its back.

"Fatback! There you are. Now, where did Bacon, Porkchops, and Ham go?" America chirped, peeking his head in.

"Aberika!" China tried to yell in his congested voice. "Bhat teh Hell is That!"

America just grinned. "Seems you caught Swine Flu!" he offered, giving the animal a scratch on the head.

"Aberica you wankah!" England gurgled, he and the equally sick India herding another pig into the room, this one with a number 1 on its forehead. "Wat is with these anibals!" he moaned, coughing violently. India just collapsed into a chair next to China's.

"SWINE FLU HAS STRUCK AGAIN!" America yelled before racing away, cackling like a madman down the halls.

**22. For my own health, I will not tell Hungary to go and 'Whip me up something tasty in the kitchen.'**

America moaned on the couch, a cool cloth over his forehead. It was ironic. After teasing the others about Swine Flu, his population went and caught it themselves!

"Serves you right," England snapped lowly, sipping at his tea as he watched over the sick younger Nation.

"I'm dying, please just shoot me here," he moaned. "Really, just shoot me where I lay."

"Where you lie, wanker."

Hungary cooed in sympathy for the young Super Power. Her people hadn't been hit too hard, so she had recovered much faster than the others. That was the drawback of a larger population. Large population, slow recovery time when they got hit with a plague or virus.

"Poor America. You need anything?"

England snorted. He would deny it later, Gentlemen don't snort, they scoff. "He's so congested he can't taste anything at the moment."

America sniffled. "Could you whip me up something tasty?" he begged. When Hungary nodded and moved away, he chirped out, "Extra Garlic!"

"You don't know what I'm making!"

"I don't care, garlic is about all I can taste right now."

Hungary scowled. "The only reason I don't hurt you right now is because you're sick."

**23. I will not ask Sweden about IKEA.**

Everyone knew. All Nations had subjects that were taboo, even from their fellow Nations. The 60's were off-limit for England and America for a while, France refused to talk about his multiple defeats over the years, and Russia? Even hint to Bloody Sunday and he goes on a murderous rampage.

Everyone had their subjects. Some were just a little sillier than most.

America-san! What is happening?"

Comrade, what did you do?"

"I didn't know!"

"Yo America, what did you say?"

"I don't know Prussia, I was just saying I needed to hit IKEA for a new desk!"

Finland blanched at that as the Super Power raced past, Sweden on his heels with murder in his eyes. He shook his head, before quietly praying for the salvation of America's soul.

**24. I will not tell Italy that 'I beat you like a red-headed step-child during WWII!' Germany tends to hurt me for that. _(I'm telling you, it was the 60s, I've been clean since!)_**

_America walks onto the screen. "No way. Ain't No Way I'm gonna tell this one! This one leads to pain and suffering, an not for the other Nations, but for me!"_

_England leans against the side of the computer screen. "In all fairness, you have been putting the rest of us through the wringer. It is your turn."_

_"Oh come on! I should you guys me when I had Swine Flu! Isn't that good enough?"_

_"No. At least give a synopsis."_

_"Ok ok, the meeting for the UN was just after a large concert, and I was a little baked."_

_"A little? You were singing Lucy in The Sky With Diamonds, and I man that literally."_

_"It was Woodstock! You can't blame me!"_

_"Get on with it."_

_"Alright. Well, I get to the meeting, and I remember seeing Italy, and when I'm starting to crash, I'm a mean stoner. I got up in his face and basically called him a red-headed stepchild. Next thing I know, Germany's beating me into the ground and my Leader's threatening war again."_

_"There America, was that truly so bad?"_

_"Yes. Now do you mind? I have videogames to get to."_

_"Of course, go rot what's left of your mind."  
_


	9. Items 25 through 28

Once again, time for another round of insanity!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything that is mentioned in this list. I also do not own the Skippy's List, from which I DID draw a lot of inspiration. I'd also like to thank my friends who helped me greatly with ideas for this. Thanks Prussia, Belarus, Latvia, and Italy! Germany too, but not till later.

Please Review so I know what you like or needs to be worked on.

The List

* * *

**25. I am not authorized to change national policy in Eastern Europe.**

Hungary scowled as she stomped up to the brash American, who was grinning widely as he watched her approach. "Miss Hungary, how can I help you?" he chirped.

"You can start by explaining this!" she barked, thrusting an official looking piece of paper in his face. "Why did you think this would be passed?"

America grinned even wider as he scanned the paper. _"All Hungarian women over the age of 18 and under the age of 45 are required be fully clean shaven, and to wear bikini tops and thongs while on or near military bases. Furthermore, if three or more women congregate near three or more men from said base, they are required by law to start a water fight during the warmer months of the year. Signed Alfred Senoj."_

"I know it was you."

"There are a lot of Alfreds out there."

A sigh as her hand drifted behind her back. "Senoj is just Jones spelled backwards." A flash of silver, then BONG!

She tore up the paper as Al groaned, stars and stripes floating over his head. "Next time, I aim for something more tender. Do not test me."

**26. I cannot trade my Leader to the Russians. Putin's not much of a better choice.**

Alfred groaned, bouncing his head off the table. "Why was this guy voted in. Caucasian Guilt? Could we get a more useless man in office? He's done nothing for my country!" He looked blearly up at Russia, who was grinning slightly at the sight of the other Nation. "Any chance we could trade? Barack for Putin?"

"Nein. We do not want him either. We like him right there, weakening you for me."

"I Don't want Putin either! But I'd rather have a Communist than a Socialist loser! At least the rest of my people would band together against him."

**27. 'I'm drunk' is a bad answer to any question.**

They thought he was just a little dizzy when he entered the UN. With his crazy driving, this was a normal thing, especially when he was late for a meeting like today. They didn't know that they were about to experience something known as 'dinner and a show.'

Alfred staggered into the meeting, and collapsed against the surprised Arthur. "I, Arthuuuur," he muttered against his neck.

"Wanker, get off me!"

"Engaland, I lovth youuuou. I do."

"…What?"

"I lovth youuu. Sinshe Wolrd War One…"

"A, America, wha-"

"Marry Me!" America grinned, lifting his head from the older man's neck, eyes glowing like it was the greatest idea in the world. In the meeting hall, France sputtered, especially when England slowly smiled.

"America, what brought this on?" he asked slowly, pulling an arm around the other man's waist.

America frowned, thinking before raising a finger. "I'm Drunk!"

Gone was the smile. The arm fell away, and an aura of darkness settled over him. A minutes pause, then, "MORON!"

A flash of light that no one would be able to identify later, then America was on the ground, glitter settling in his hair, and soot and a rather noticeable stench stuck in his hair. With a grumble, the Brit marched off, the phrase, "no power over me…" floating through the air.

**28. I should not tell Sealand to threaten suicide with pop-rocks and Coke just to get attention.**

"I demand Attention! I demand Respect! I demand Land, Money, and Womens!"

"Who the bleedin' 'ell taught him that?"

Sealand scowled up at the members of the UN, hands in angry fists at his side. "I'm serious! I'm here to be recognized as a True Nation! Or Else!"

"England scowled as he leaned forward, folding his hands on the table. "Why do you think you are ready for National Status? Do you have a way to make money? A stable population? Any imports or exports? What makes you think you're ready?"

The micro nation scowled deeper as he clenched his fists. "I'm serious! I will become the next Great Nation! Or Else!"

"Sweden, why are you smiling?"

"'m so Pro'd."

England chuckled at the tiny boy, fist under his chin. "Or else what?"

"Or else I will follow the ways of the Honorable Samurai, and commit Seppuku!"

"…Still proud?"

"Ys."

Japan held his hands up in defense as the Scandinavians all glared at him. "I never taught him that!" he yelped, backing away.

The brit laughed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yeah?"

"No, you wouldn't."

A smirk as the youngster turned and pointed. "America! The secret weapon!"

"Are you sure Sealand?" America asked, ignoring the looks of disbelief from the rest of the UN. "This is so pretty powerful stuff!"

"I'm ready for it!"

America just grinned as he tossed the boy a large pack of candy, and a soda.

England blinked. "Sugar and soda?"

"Pop Rocks And Coke! Here I go!"

With a triumphant laugh, he threw back the pop rocks, washing them down with the entire liter of cola. He wiped his lips, laughing before his face turned green. "Oh God, I'm gonna hurl!" he moaned, racing off to find a bathroom.

Finland frowned as America laughed. "That wasn't nice America! What if he gets hurt from that?"

"Don't worry, that wouldn't even hurt a normal mortal, let alone one of Our Kind. He'll just be quiet for a few days. You should thank me!"

Sweden loomed over the younger Nation, an aura of murder around him. "Not. Funny."

"eep."


	10. Items 29 through 32

Once again, time for another round of insanity!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything that is mentioned in this list. I also do not own the Skippy's List, from which I DID draw a lot of inspiration. I'd also like to thank my friends who helped me greatly with ideas for this. Thanks Prussia, Belarus, Latvia, and Italy! Germany too, but not till later.

Please Review so I know what you like or needs to be worked on.

The List

* * *

**29. No, the pants are not optional.**

"America, what the hell?"

The Nation shrugged, rubbing an eye as he looked up at Germany. "The hell what?"

"Where are your pants?"

He shook his head. "I'm not even sure where I am," he offered. "You mean they aren't optional when hungover?"

"No!"

**30. Canada is not a ninja, we just keep losing track up him.**

"You know, I think I've figured my brother out!"

Prussia blinked as he looked over at the younger nation, who was grinning as he held up a finger. "Figured what out?"he asked warily. Both of the North American Brothers were his friends, and his affection for both was well known. Still, America was a nut, and he was understandably alert.

America nodded to himself. "Canada, is a Ninja. A hard-core Ninja who is planning my messy demise from the shadows!"

Prussia blinked slowly, then hid an evil grin behind a hand. "Yeah, you're completely right America. It's a good thing you figured it out."

"Figured it out?"

"Yeah, he's waiting for you to do something completely stupid, so he was a reason to kill you during the year of 2012, thus bringing upon the end of days. But now you know," he exclaimed, placing a hand on the younger nation's shoulder. "And now that you know, you can defend yourself from him!"

America's eyes were wide as he looked up at the Prussian. "How? I don't wanna be the reason the world ends!"

"Every time you see Canada, you have to let him know that you see him, that you know he is there," he instructed, grinning again. :Do that until 2013, and you'll be safe!"

**31. Do not convince France to attempt to shave with fire again. Ever.**

"Are you sure about this America?"

The younger Nation grinned as he held up the lighter and aerosol can. "Trust me, do this in front of the other Nations, and they will be falling over themselves for ya!"

France hesitated, watching as America lit the lighter, and used the can to spray a quick burst of flame over his chin, crisping away the baby-fine hairs. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Just don't spray it for more than two seconds."

The older blond bit his lip for a second before his libido got the better of him. Nodding, he took the tools to his next lay from the American. Sadly, when he tried it the next day, he had forgotten two things. One, he had a lot more hair on his chin than America did. And two, he held it for more than two seconds.

"France, I'm so sorry man."

The European glared over the bandages, "Did I at least get compliments on my insanity?"

Alfred's eyes flickered. "Err, yeah you did. Though you may not want this one."

"Who?"

"Well, it was the Soviet's. They were very impressed."

"Dare I ask which ones?"

A sigh. "Russia, and Estonia. And Belarus just thought we should pull the plug on you."

"...merde."

**32. Must not get Russia a subscription to gay porn.**

The North American's eyes gleamed evilly from behind his glasses, illuminated by the glow of the computer in the dark room. An evil giggle drifted through the air as link after link were selected. "the morning will be fun..."

~...~...~...~

America sighed as he leaned back on the couch in the rec room, soda can in hand. It had been a long, boring day in the UN, even though they had gotten a surprisingly large amount done for the session. It had helped that Russia was late today. Without him, he had less of a reason to start fights, so it had gone smoothly.

The doors suddenly slammed open. America blinked. "Huh, speak of the Devil, and he appears," he remarked as Russia marched into the room. "So, why were you late today?" he asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"You know vhy I was late," Russia growled, eyes dark as he grabbed a fistful of America's jacket and lifted him straight up out of the couch. "Vhy did you send me all zhat, flith? Did you think it zas funny?"

"Send you what? I wouldn't give you the time of day!"

Russia sneered as he shook the younger Nation. "You will erase these things from mine computer, and then you will pay for the damages!"

"I didn't do anything!"

England frowned as Russia dragged his brother away. "What did America do? He was with me last night."

An evil giggle. "that's what he gets for forgetting me all the time."

"Canada? I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"...you're next on my list."

* * *

Hope you guys like this! Don't expect more for a few weeks, Otakon is coming up in ten days, so I'm gonna be useless till it's over.


	11. Items 33 through 36

Once again, time for another round of insanity!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything that is mentioned in this list. I also do not own the Skippy's List, from which I DID draw a lot of inspiration. I'd also like to thank my friends who helped me greatly with ideas for this. Thanks Prussia, Belarus, Latvia, and Italy! Germany too, but not till later.

Please Review so I know what you like or needs to be worked on.

Sorry this took so long, school's been kicking my butt. And then there was Nekocon, which rocked, like it always does!

The List

* * *

**33. Will not say 'Is this Crap Flammable?' just to empty the room.**

It was a slow, hot day, and the Nations were wilting as they argued with each other. Virginia weather tended to stay hot and humid longer than New York's, and it was beyond uncomfortable in the meeting hall.

"Everyone, if we could just simmer down for a few minutes, we could gt out of here!" England yelled, one of the few who wasn't suffering too much. His island tended to stay humid for most of the year.

"Ugh, _Angleterre_, I just wish to leave! Why could we not return tomorrow when it it cooler?"

"Hey, is this Crap flammable?"

Everyone froze. They had long since learned that if America ever said anything that had to do with fire, Bad Things were about to happen. Slowly, as one, the room turned to look at the man, who was holding a lighter, and what appeared to be a stick of dynamite.

"EVERYONE OUT!"

Five seconds later, America grinned as he tossed the red candle to the side, propping his feet up on the table. "Always works. Though I wonder how long that'll continue working?"

**34. Must not attempt to communicate using only Lady Gaga lyrics.**  
**- Once again, I may not sing.**

"America, have you finished with the paper work I sent you yet?"

The younger Nation lifted a finger at the Englishman, ignoring hm as he thumbed through his iPod. _"Just a second, it's my favorite sound they're about to play,"_ he chanted.

"What?"

_"Sorry I can't hear you, I'm kinda busy."_

"Ah, as long as you're working."

He shuffled through the papers on the table that were finished, leaning against the edge. He was dressed in his normal uniform, and ignoring the world. At least, until America smirked as he stared at the man. _"Pants tighter than plastic, Iggy?"_

"...The Hell? What's with the Gaga?"

"It's because I know you can't stand her."

"For good reason! Now hurry up and finish, I wish to go home soon!"

A sigh. _"That boy is a Monster, M-M-Monster."_

**35. I will never wear that hat again.**

Italy was curious. This was normally not too bad of a thing, but he was curious about America. Still, it may not have amounted to much, except for a few things. One, it was America. Two, Italy is gullible. And Three, Germany was Not going to be Amused.

"Veee, America, what are you wearing?"

The North American looked over at the Italian, chewing on the piece of soft plastic in his mouth. "This?" he asked around the tube. "This is the world's greatest invention; The Beer Hat."

"Really?" Italy's eyes were wide as he looked up at the American, who just calmly bit the tub again, taking another pull from the cans around his head. "Can I have one?"

America grinned, reaching into his Bag of Holding. It had been a gag gift from Canada, but the gag was on his brother, cause he loved the thing! With a flourish, he pulled a second cap out, plopping it onto auburn hair. "All yours!"

He chuckled a few minuted later when Germany came storming up, blue eyes pissed at the younger Nation. "Vhat the Hell did you give Italy?" he barked.

"A beer hat."

"And you didn't think this was a bad idea?"

"Hey, at least I didn't put beer in it. It's just Coke!"

"Yes, but he put wine in his! He's already drunk!"

"...oops."

**36. I will not put decaf in Turkey's coffee.**

The older man frowned as he looked down at his coffee cup. It tasted fine, but he wasn't getting the kick he normally enjoyed. And Turkish coffee was thick and highly caffinated, which was why it was so strange to Turkey that it almost felt like drinking water. _'Hmm, maybe I've just gotten so damn used to it that I don't feel the kick anymore,'_ he mused, taking another pull. A yawn, and he set the mug down to pay attention to the meeting again. It was gonna be a long week.

_Five Days Later_

"Am-m-m-merica! What the Hell did you do to my cof-f-f-fee!"

The blond raised an eyebrow at the Turk, who was visibly shaking as he glared at the younger Nation."I did you a favor. I noticed you'd been drinking from a bag of decaf." The grin stayed off his face, but his eyes were lit with an unholy light. "So I replaced it with your normal blend."

"Decaf! I d-d-don't drink Decaf! I'll k-k-iillll you!"


End file.
